This research proposal is to determine the predominant carbon pathway and control mechanisms of lipogenesis in human adipose tissue. The enzymatic activities of the pathway from long chain fatty acids to triglycerides will be determined and related to the overall incorporation of the radioactive substrates in isolated adipocytes. Sensitivity of this pathway to insulin as well as the influence of the cytosolic fatty acid binding protein will also be studied. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Shrago, E. and Spennetta, T. (1976) The Carbon Pathway for Lipogenesis in Isolated Adipocytes from Rat, Guinea Pig and Human Adipose Tissue. Amer. J. Clin. Nut. 29, 540-545. Wu-Rideout, M., Elson, C. and Shrago, E. (1976) The Role of Fatty Acid Binding Protein on the Metabolism of Fatty Acids in Isolated Rat Hepatocytes. Biochem. Biophys. Res. Commun. 71, 809-816.